In FIGS. 3(a) and 3(b) of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-285687 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2003-285687A”), a vehicle exterior monitoring camera and the arrangement of such a camera are disclosed as conventional technologies (refer to paragraphs [0002] and [0003]). In FIG. 3(c) of JP2003-285687A, a vehicle interior monitoring camera and the arrangement of such a camera are disclosed as conventional technologies (refer to paragraph [0004]). Furthermore, in FIGS. 1(a), 1(b), 2(a), and 2(b) of JP2003-285687A, a vehicle interior and exterior monitoring omnidirectional camera 1, which is disposed in the interior of a camera case 3 that is fixed in a suspended condition inside the vehicle on a front windshield 4 of the vehicle, and the arrangement of such a camera are disclosed (refer to paragraphs [0016], [0029], and [0037]).